Elemental ninja, KAGOME
by nuttyginger1
Summary: sorry accidently erased story, i put it back though  kagome is 6 and smells blood in the air when she gets home, she finds her sister and inuyasha making out!, then she finds kohona :o. pairing not known Kag/sasu
1. Chapter 1

kagome, a sweet little 6 year old just walked into the house, she froze, the lights were off, the room was quiet then the disgusting smell hit her like a wave, and she slowly crept up the stairs and opened her big sisters room and nearly threw up and then she whimpered, her best friend was with her sister doing things a six year old should never see.

Inuyasha turned and saw her and then he realized and then he said "kaggy its not what it looks like" kagome then just screamed her power blurring around her as she ran out and she sealed the house with miko and ran she ran, fell, ran, fell, sticks were slicing her open, she had many gashes then she fell unconscious.

Kagome watched what she had done on accident to her sister, kagome saw her big sister and friend kill everyone in her family, just to be together.

Kagome heard the soft beeping of a monitor her eyes flew open and she screamed as loud as possible and her body started convulsing. Many doctors ran in trying to calm her but she screamed and screamed tears ran down her face, the people that found her waited outside the room wondering what happened, these people were, kakashi hatake, and rin yuyu.

Suddenly the screaming died down and a slow beating happened fallowed by slow uneven breaths. A Huyga doctor walked out and sighed and said "she's fine, she's not mentally stable, and something's happened to her, she also reopened all her wounds." Then she looked into the room and said "poor thing, she keeps muttering like the other uchiha kid "why, why did it happen""

Then every dispersed and walked in several different directions.

Kagome opened her eyes and her claws cracked and slashed at the fabric under her, she ripped the cords from her and opened her now purple eyes, she had released a demon seal that her mother had put on her as a baby, it was gone and now she was more powerful then her big sister and him combined. Doctors ran into the room and she gave them a cold stare and her back was in full show, there was no wounds no scars just her skin and a small tattoo of a wolf and dragon. The doctors were surprised, she pulled on her black long sleeved shirt, black spandex pants and black cloak, she pulled the hood over her head and turned to the doctors her purple eyes were the only thing shown.

She then jumped onto the window sill and said in her demon voice which was as smooth as velvet but had a sting of power in it, "I will be back in 3 days, I will heal everyone in this hospital, try and stop me, I will kill you" and she jumped out the window.

Doctors screamed and then she had wings burst through her shirt and she flew away, realization, this girl, shes the demon of the world. Then one doctor the mother of neji whispered "one hundred years ago, the demon of the world vanished, nobody knew what happened, but the world went into turmoil, then rumor had it that a little girl was this demon, but when people tried for her to do things she failed, the mother always smiled at it and then people stopped trying, we have just found her." The other doctors nodded and made a pigeon fly to the hokage to alert him.

Kagome sat in the branch of a tree and sang a song that came to her by heart.

**Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa  
Ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru**

Densha kara mieta no wa  
Itsuka no omokage  
Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi  
Sotsugyou no toki ga kite  
Kimi wa machi wo deta  
Irozuku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no

Sorezore no michi wo erabi  
Futari wa haru wo oeta  
Sakihokoru mirai wa  
Atashi wo aserasete  
Odakyuusen no mado ni  
Kotoshi mo sakura ga utsuru  
Kimi no koe ga kono mune ni  
Kikoete kuru yo

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa  
Ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru

Kaki kaketa tegami ni wa  
"Genki de iru yo" to  
Chiisa na uso wa misukasareru ne

**Meguriyuku kono machi mo  
Haru wo ukeirete  
Kotoshi mo ano hana ga tsubomi wo hiraku**

Kimi ga inai hibi wo koete  
Atashi mo otona ni natte iku  
Kouyatte subete wasurete iku no kana  
"Hontou ni suki dattan da"  
Sakura ni te wo nobasu  
Kono omoi ga ima haru ni tsutsumarete iku yo

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakiyoseta  
Kimi ga kureshi tsuyoki ano kotoba wa  
Ima mo mune ni nokoru sakura maiyuku

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Tooki haru ni yume mi shi ano hibi wa  
Sora ni kiete iku yo

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Haru no sono mukou e to aruki dasu  
Kimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo tsuyoku  
Mune ni daite sakura maichiru

She looked and smiled the song had made the days go faster for her, she ran and ran back to the hospital, she was going to heal everyone.

The hokage had whipped the doctors memories, he was sure the demon of the world preferred to be secretive.

Kagome ran from every room healing everyone then she walked into the last room, a boy her age was sitting there looking distant and kagome whispered "mental" and walked in, the boy turned to the purple eyes girl.

And she sat next to him on the bed tilted her head to the side and the door closed and then she said "want to tell me about it" her voice velvety and soft. And the boy then said "about what" and she laid onto her back and her eyes never left his and then she said "why you're here" he looked away and clenched his hands in the sheets and she searched his mind the second he looked away and understood. She sat up and said looking out into the night and said "you're just like me ya know" he turned to her surprise in his eyes.

She laughed without humor and said "my big sister killed my entire family and all my friends for her boyfriend" she laughed it was dark and no humor at all was in it. And then she said "tell me your name." he then looked down and crooked out "sasuke uchiha" and kagome smiled and said "im kagome higurashi-tashio" and then she said "how about I brake you out of here then we can get some training in, I could help you." She smiled a small sweet smile, he nodded and she said "take my hand" he did as told and they jumped out the window sasuke almost screamed, she used one hand and pulled the strings on her cloak and it made a small parachute.

Sasuke was amazed and held her hand as they flew across the sky, he loved it and she started singing the lyrics to "the day you slipped away. By avril lavigne" and he was amazed at her voice, it was so strong and so soft. They landed in the grave yard and she showed him the graves of his family and put flowers on them and then whispered "fallow me" and they ran out he laughed and she joined in. they ran into the forest and she jumped into the air and floated with her cloak he was with her and they landed on top of a small cliff. It had grave stones on them, memorials. She gestured for him to walk over to them.

He read the first on "sango, a strong fighter and loving mother." He looked to kagome and she said "she was my best friend in the world, we were like sisters." He nodded and then read the next "miroku, amazing monk and beloved father." And he was shocked at the next one "shippo, beloved son and strong fox demon" kagome smiled at his shocked expression and then she said "the last one reads, Kilala fine and strong cat demon. These were my friends, my family I made these headstones"

And then she posed with just two fingers, like neji would in a fight and she said in a dark tone "If you dare to attack, expect me to destroy you." Sasuke looked at the headstones and said "your secret is safe with me. You can live with me if you want." Kagome re took her stance nodded and said "hold my hand" he did so and then she jumped off the cliff and did a twirl and then zoomed tracking his scent to the house.

Kagome went to the edge of the house and took a stance, she then closed her eyes and opened them for them to be glowing white, she twirled in the air and punched a invisible foe and then she pushed her hands out and yelled "HA" and then suddenly a huge pink shield went around the house, invisible to the looking eye but look close enough you could see a shimmer.

She then turned to sasuke and said "from now on im your sensei" he nodded and she smirked and said "first lesson, stance" and she took her stance and then he took a clumsy one and she went over and put his hand on his inner elbow and the other one out and she then helped him and then she smiled. And she nodded and said "very good" and then she smiled and said "time for the first element, you must be careful using the elements." He nodded and she smiled and said "time for a show" she punched the air fire exploded from her fist she twirled and shot fireballs out. He nodded and she showed him water and then wind, sasuke was so surprised and then she showed earth.

She smiled and said "wind first" and she showed him and then said "put your pointer and middle fingers together and keep the others closed and then move her hands around fast till you feel wind around and taking control, then bend it to your control and hit that target with a wind blast" he nodded and started zooming and then he felt it and tried to get the wind blast but failed.

Kagome smiled and said "very good, continue tomorrow after school" he nodded and they went into the house and ate. Kagome finally had a student and she could easily see, he was a element prodigy.

*TOMORROW*

Kagome opened her eyes and went to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bowl, she scowled at the stupid object. And went into sasukes room and put the stupid object on his forehead, it started to glow and he grew paler, she walked out of the room.

Sasuke opened his eyes and whacked the object off his head, feeling his power draining, he walked into the kitchen to kagome cooking and then she said "you should know sasuke, plastic sucks power away, until your trained like me." She turned to him and narrowed her eyes dangerously and said in a very deadly tone "it will kill you slowly." He nodded and saw a trash bag full of plastic, he shrugged and sat down as she gave him his breakfast, he was surprised.

She smiled and said "its what elementals need. Plus it helps you become strong." He looked at his plate, the eggs were orange, the pancakes were purple and the orange juice was brown. Sasuke took a small bite and his eyes went wide, it was so delicious.

Kagome hopped out of the chair swirled her hands and the dishes lifted and went to the sink and she then moved her hands in a fluid movement, the dishes washed themselves. Sasuke nodded and then finally looked at her outfit, black tank top, black plaid mini skirt, black spandex underneath, her pale skin glowed, a chocker with charms of weapons on them, a sword strapped to her back, hair in a ponytail with some hanging over her left eye, eyes glimmering purple. He was amazed; she also wore black ninja sandals which was odd for him, only high ninjas wore those.

The two walked to school, sasuke kept trying to hit a target, she had put targets every place on the pathway, but he couldn't get it. Kagome then stopped and said "ok next step to learn the blast" he listened and she took a deep breath and said "pretend you're a feather, sway with the air and when you feel the pressure release it through your fist at the target." Sasuke nodded and did as she said and boom the target exploded, she nodded and smiled.

They got to the school, first as always kagome looked out just as the sun rose. Sasuke went to the door, it was locked. Kagome walked out and said "move" he did as told, she took a deep breath her hand glowed and she brought it down with force on the lock, it melted under the pressure and fire. Sasuke smirked and they walked in and when they got in she said "lesson 2, protection" and he nodded and she put her fists together and said "put your fists together and focus on the air around you making it as hard as steal" he did as told and she jumped in the air and through fireballs at him and they all were absorbed into the air.

She smiled and said "good job, but be careful, elemental is just like chakra, but it hold more energy, the power of the element and the force of will is mixed in the pit of your stomach. And it explodes out into your hands and anyway it can get out, thus controlling the elements, shields are the hardest to control and they use a lot of element energy, its not a bad thing its just you will start panting." He nodded and let the shield fall, and they sat down and she taught him silently pushing a piece of paper over with air and he pushed it back.

Everyone got inside finally, kagome stood and walked to the desk jumped on it and said "yo" every pair of eyes went to her and she said "time for some entertainment" and she did a movement and then opened her eyes, blood red. Kagome started to bend fire and then through a fireball at sasuke, he went defensive and used the shield and through a wind ball at her she reflected it, he through another then another.

Then iruka walked in and gasped and dropped his clipboard and then bowed to kagome, kagome jumped off the desk and said in a cold voice "rise" and iruka shook and said "miss, I didn't know you would join my class, im honored" she nodded and said "continue with your lesson." He did as told.

Kagome watched without emotion till she raised her hand and said without emotion "iruka I wish to show the class something" he nodded and she walked to the front of the class and put a hand on her hip and said "listen up, my whole life has been nothing but pain, but the way you look right now, you look like your bored and ya its boring but your lucky to be here, so I will show you what its like to face a enemy" she jumped on the desk and through a fireball straight at a boy that was eating potato chips, and the boy ducked and she round housed another boy and then she landed on a pink haired girls desk grabbed her hair and pointed a kunai at her throat and her hand glowed green and a liquid slid down the blade and she said angry "this is what its like in the real world but harder, listen to iruka or ill kill you, pinkie here was obsessing over my student, and let me tell you, your dead in seconds without real ninja, they all were like you at some point. Think about it."

They nodded and she jumped down and then said "oh and fangirls, sasuke is mine get it, im living with him already" sasuke hid the blush by saying "hn" and he almost smirked and the screamed of outrage. And then kagome stood on the desk and looked at the boys and saw most of them bite there lips and said "ya I know you want me" and she jumped and landed next to iruka and said "me and sasuke must leave, thanks iruka" and the two walked out sasuke took kagomes hand and they heard screams of outrage.

*listen to hey o captain jack*

*6 years later*

Kagome through a huge electric bolt at sasuke, sasuke grabbed it and through it into the ground throwing his own lightning then a ice spear. Kagome grabbed it flipped it and stabbed it into the ground charged at him with demon speed pulled out her sword which was actually two swords, and she moved so fluid in trying to get him that she landed a cut on his cheek. When she smelled the blood she sheathed her swords and said "good job, I was still holding back but good job you can beat anyone but me now" he nodded and the two ran to class.

Iruka smiled and said "there will be a talent show, tomorrow, please bring a talent, that's all for today" sasuke and kagome ran out laughing.

Later that night sasuke pulled out his guitar, kagome had made and gave It to him for his 7th birthday, he remembered her face when she taught him how to play, he was playing a beautiful song just for kagome, he had fallen hard for his sensei.

Kagome was ready, she was going to fire bend, she had fallen hard for sasuke but would say a thing.

*NEXT DAY*

Everyone sat in the arena as iruka jumped down and yelled "thank you for everyone to join here and I give you sasuke uchiha" and everyone clapped and he toned his guitar and said into the mic "this song is for someone special to me."

*listen to beautiful soul, by jessi macartney*

Kagome was almost brought to tears at his playing and the beautiful singing and she listened so hard.

Sakura thought it was for her, same for ino and every girl in the class save hinata. Kagome watched him and was smiling, he was so good at singing many fan girls fainted at his voice.

Kagome felt all bubbly inside, she decided to make a electric heart instead of a fire one.

Time it was kagomes turn she walked down and music blared, *step up * she closed her eyes and opened them, they were white and glowing.

She whipped her fingers around and out shot electricity, she roared and beat the ground with electricity and someone appeared it was a woman it was sango, then another woman appeared, rin.

The three women danced and electricity shot down around them and rin did a fast hip hop move, sango wasn't embarrassed and did a strange movement. Kagome jumped in the air did a body twirl and shot out electricity and suddenly a heart formed she zapped over and over, the arrow appeared and then the word love and she howled before zapping a crack right down the middle and dancing hip hop with her dead friends.

Sasuke watched and smirked, he had seen her do this before.

The song was ending and the two other women disappeared. Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder it was black with some dark blue in it. Many people did there talents. And then it finished, a boy with brown hair and white eyes, signaling a uchiha walked over to her as she was standing there and then he said "im neji" she nodded and said "kagome" and then she realized it and said "I knew your mother" he clenched his jaw and nodded and she said sad "she was the woman who took care of me when I arrived here, she told me to meet up with you, its nice to meet you" he nodded and then said "that was impressive what you did" she smirked and said "need to zap it into your life" she put her hand behind her back and then poked him with electricity, he yipped in surprise and she laughed and said "see ya, by neji, see ya later" and she ran into the hokage. He smiled sadly at her and handed her a scroll, then walked away…..

Kagome opened this scroll and felt tears build up as she read it.

_Miss. Kagome_

_We regret to inform you but you will be sent to the hidden sand for 3 years, please do not think of this as punishment but as a honor, I hope you will find the hidden sand enjoyable. Don't tell anyone were your going or else. _

_Kazekage_

Kagome looked for sasuke but then saw him talking to his friends and she just went home.

Kagome started packing when she finished sasuke walked in and asked "whats up" kagome looked down and remembered the letter. And said "I have to leave sasuke, hokage orders, I need to return to my home land, I will be back soon. Bye" and she disappeared out the window. Sasuke stood stock still a tear fell down his face and went back to his room and sat there and remembered her sad lullaby "wolfs lullaby" and he fell into an upsetting sleep.

Kagome hurried to the gate whipping her eyes the whole way and she then slowed to a walk and pulled out her violin and started a deadly tone. **Javier Navarrete** - Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby.

When she got to the gate she put away the violin and walked toward the sand, the joy in her step was gone, her joy faded, her eyes became duller and she started singing and her fangs glowed in the light of the moon signaling to what she was, a beast, a inhuman animal, not kagome.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, she just left, he narrowed his eyes and whispered "I will never fall in love with anyone again, ever; I will kill itachi and Naraku."

Kagome howled as she walked and she found a nice tree she used miko and made a shield before jumping into the tree and falling into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone THANK YOU to all the reviews and faves and stuff. Im trying to update as much as possible, I wrote this chapter when I was sick so ya, thanks for everything. _

_Nuttyginger._

_firestone1836__ – thank you so much, ill try and update more. Tell me if you have any ideas._

_vampires4444__ – THANK YOU your inspiring me, if you have any ideas tell me. _

Kagome opened her eyes and hummed a tune nobody knew, it was from another world, pans labyrinth, that's why it took affect on people when she sang it, it burned into the persons mind and calmed them no matter what, people always took a liking to kagome, even if she looked emo/Goth like. Kagome stopped singing at the gates of the sand, people tried to stop her she just pushed them back with air and then threatened to burn them alive. Then a soft voice sounded "who are you" she turned and saw a boy with red hair and narrowed blue eyes, and she felt the sand move under her feet, then she saw a woman opening a huge fan and a man opening a scroll, containing a puppet.

Kagome smirked and said "you think you can stop me, im not a good mood, take me to the Kazekage before I kill you" then a clap sounded and a man in blue and white robes appeared and kagome said without leaving the red haired boys eyes "Kazekage" the man then said "gaara you dare hurt my guard" the woman gasped and said "she cant be that strong for that" kagome smirked and said "sir can I show this girl how im your guard" the Kazekage stroked his face like he had a beard and said "sure, take them all at once, oh but don't burn them, i don't want them to have scars, but you can freeze them or what ever torture you like it was in are agreement." Kagome moved her hands in a swift motion and the three teens froze and she frowned and said "girl pick the sand up" she did as told and then she said "red haired boy cry" the boy started crying and then she dropped her hands and said in two cold words "blood bending" she turned away and said like she was ashamed "the worst punishment anyone can have." She remembered when she was still learning the elements when she was 5 when her own mother blood bended her to clean her room, taunting her to try and stop.

And kagome shook her head and said "I will never use this art again, I will kill instantly next time. Lets get to work, oh and gaara." He looked to her tears coming down his face and she said her eyes going from purple to a dim blue "im sorry" and she touched the ground and a chair of rock appeared and she said sad "ill make it up to you, by gaara." And she ran off to the Kazekage, hands lit on fire, eyes red and claws ready for anything.

*3 years later*

Kagome lifted her hand and stomped on the ground and kicked another piece of earth at the sound ninja, then she blasted him with fire, then she froze another, finally she got fed up and pulled out her so called one sword and it split in two and she used it as one sword but it was two. Finally she put out the last fire.

And kagome stood and whipped the blood off her sword. And combined them into one and put them back into the sheath. Kagome turned to the Kazekage and said "he will no longer bother you, if he dose send for me, I will gladly kill him." Her red eyes narrowed and she looked to the horizon and said "its time I go home, thank you" and she stomped on the ground and a huge rock appeared and she hopped on and it started moving in the way of the hidden leaf at incredible speed.

The Kazekage then said "send a hawk to them, black ribbon" a man then asked "what should it read?" and the Kazekage smirked and said "she's coming home." The man nodded and ran off attaching black ribbons to a hawk and putting the letter in the canister and sending it off.

Kagome didn't stop, until she saw a small girl begging for food, kagome stopped and hopped down. And she said "give her something to eat" kagome didn't look intimidating to someone who didn't know her, she was a emo/Goth looking 15 year old. But if you knew her she was boiling mad. The man smirked and said "what are you going to do, emo." Kagome growled and her hands light on fire and she yelled "ILL BURN YOU ALIVE" and she grabbed the mans neck and plunged him into the ground and bended the earth to bind him.

Then she plucked a apple from the bushel and kneeled down to the little girl and saw a scar on her eye, she smiled and handed her the apple, the girl couldn't be more then 5. Kagome then asked "sweetie what's your name" the little girl smiled and said shyly "im Mae" kagome smiled and said "what a pretty name, Mae, where's your parents" mae then said "they died a year ago." Kagome then asked "who takes care of you" she frowned and said "my self" kagome looked deep in thought and she said "that settles it, your coming with me." Mae smiled and nodded and kagome said "stand back angel" Mae stepped back and kagome closed her eyes and opened them for them to be white and glowing; she started bending the rocks around her into a small box big enough for Mae.

Then she stopped and dusted herself off, and said "there sweetie, hop on in" Mae hopped in and kagome started air bending it as she ran at her incredible speed.

They stopped at a inn because kagome could see mae was tired. So she paid for a room and walked on up and was holding mae, when she saw sasuke with red eyes yelling at a man that looked like him but a lot older, she saw naruto, and a man that was blue. Kagome then whispered "mae, hide here, don't come out." Mae nodded and kagome heard sasuke yell "ILL KILL YOU" and a boom kagome knew it was a electric attack.

Kagome then jumped out and round housed the man in the face and landed and slowed herself down, she had red eyes and then the man said "this is no concern of yours." Kagome smirked showing her fangs, and she said evilly "if you try and kill sasuke, you will try and kill me" her eyes were red with black pupils, fangs showing, hands had blue fire, she then said "sasuke." Sasuke was staring at her and then stuttered out "y-yes kagome – sensei" she didn't loose the mans eye contact and she asked "who is this?" sasuke spat out "itachi" kagome then nodded and said commanding "naruto get over here, mae come to me" mae ran to kagome and she said "naruto take care of mae" naruto held the little girl and she then said "sasuke, remember the attack I told you about." Sasuke looked shocked and nodded and said "the forbidden one" kagome nodded and said "lets use it" sasukes jaw dropped but he nodded and took kagomes hand and they touched fingers, she then put her hand on the ground and he went onto her back and touched the roof and kagome yelled "TRANSFORM" and her eyes widened and they bled super red and her mouth started changing and she had wings sprout out and she had her claws grown and she roared, she was a black dragon, sasuke was on her back. And he yelled "HA" and she flew into the air and then he said "FIRE" and she shot out a blue ball of fire, it hit the man square on knocking him out and him burning, then she fired ice at the fish man.

Kagome transformed back and yelled "SASUKE STAY BACK" he did as told and itachi woke up and she started blood bending both men, and she said "sasuke, stab them, torture them, im bending there blood." Sasuke nodded and she said "mae give this man you dagger" mae pulled out the dagger and threw it to sasuke and sasuke charged, itachi tried to move but couldn't and sasuke stabbed him in his stomach making him cough up blood, he stabbed over and over and over, till kagome said "his blood is almost gone." Sasuke nodded and yelled "ITACHI, DIE!" and he stabbed him right through with a sword made of lightning. Itachi coughed and fell to the ground dead, eyes glazed over and then he said "sorry, little brother." And he was gone.

Kagome then said "mae here" she pulled out another dagger and she smirked and said "first lesson sweetie, stab fish man" mae charged and stabbed the man at amazing speed, over and over and over till kagome said "channel your anger for your parents into the dagger, stab him with that strength" mae did that and the dagger turned to fire as she stabbed the man right through killing him.

Kagome let the body fall and then she turned to sasuke and they hugged and he whispered "I thought id never see you again" kagome smiled and said "things change" and then naruto said "waz up girlie" kagome laughed and hugged him and said "waz up bro" he shrugged and said "same old, how was the sand village, sorry I didn't stay very long." Kagome shrugged and said "no prob" naruto then said "did you know the leaf has a new teen club. Want to join me and sasuke." Kagome nodded and then felt a tug and she picked up a bloody 5 year old and she said "everyone this is mae, I found her begging for food, I decided to take her with me." And then she looked hard enough and saw a resemblance between her and mae, and sasuke. And then mae pointed to sasuke and said "is he your boyfriend" sasuke and kagome blushed like mad and then kagome was about to say something but sasuke said "sorry sweetie, but me and kagome were friends along time ago we haven't seen each other for a while" mae frowned at sasuke and kagome turned and kicked a man in a green spandex suit right in the face, and she pulled out her swords and put them to his throat straddling him and her eyes bled red and she said "who are you"

The man gulped. And naruto said "hes with us, his name is gai." Kagome stood flipped her swords making them one again and sliding it into the sheath and then saying "sorry, I didn't know" and then she looked over and said "lets go mae, come here" mae ran to her and she lifted her and her back and then kagome whispered "leave the bodies." And they all ran out.

The small group made camp, kagome hadn't looked at sasuke since the little incident. Then mae rubbed her eyes and kagome lifted her up and said "time for bed girlie" mae nodded and gladly accepted the nice warm heated covers from her new mother.

Then when mae was asleep kagome bended a tent around the little girl made of stone. And then kagome sat in front of the pot and bended water into the pot bended food into the air pulled out a dagger and in two swift movements the food was cut up into super thin about 100 slices. The boys stared in wonder and she heated the soup and then bended it into bowls, 2 minutes later. She threw them rock spoons, polished to perfection, as she bended it into her mouth.

Then she stood and bended the door to the tent down and looked at the sweet little girl, grabbed her bathing stuff and walked out. She turned to the boys and picked up her sword and said "ill be back. Then you two can take your turn" and she walked away barefoot into the darkness of the forest.

Naruto then said "why did you say that to mae, you know very well that kagome takes things seriously" sasuke just stood and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the forest.

Kagome dropped her clothes and pulled out her hair and walked into the hot spring, her hair draped over her shoulder and she was washing it, her tattoo in full show.

Sasuke just walked and then froze he saw kagomes back and hid behind a tree and gritted his teeth and let out a breath of relief she hadn't sensed him yet.

Kagome knew sasuke was there and then she went under and came up and then said without looking back "you enjoy watching women bathe sasuke" sasuke became stiff and she continued "I never knew you were a perv" sasuke came out not thinking and sad with narrowed eyes "im not a pervert like jiryha." Kagome had her arms on the rocks her leg bent and out of the water, hair down and wet, purple eyes, and the water just ending above her chest. And then she said "then join me" her eyes challenging and taunting. She swam over to the waters edge were he stood and said "unless your chicken" her eyes taunting at his blush and him being stiff.

He closed his eyes took a deep breath and then said "I think I will…


	3. Chapter 3

*last time*

He closed his eyes took a deep breath and then said "I think I will…

*NOW*

"I think I will get back to camp" kagome laughed and said "so the great sasuke, leader of his clan, last living uchiha, the avenger, is 16 now and is to afraid to bathe with a woman." Sasuke clenched his teeth, kagome always found a way to taunt him. Kagome shrugged and said "oh well. Cant say I wasn't looking forward to it" and she knew she had caught him as she swam to lean against a rock and she closed her eyes.

Kagome smirked a little pretending not to notice the soft sound of fabric falling. Then kagome heard the water move and knew sasuke was in the hot spring, she felt his body vibrations and knew he felt strange.

Kagome then smirked when she felt his eyes on her face and then she opened her eyes and said "so the great uchiha isn't chicken, but can he handle a game of tag." The hot spring was a pretty large size and then she whispered "im it" and she went under the water. He laughed and swam away but felt hands around his shoulders and he felt her hot breath on his ear as she whispered "your it" and kissed his neck making him shudder. And then he turned and pressed her against the rock and kissed her and said "now your it" and he swam away and the mist covered him as he got his clothes and walked away.

Kagome frowned and went back to washing and then she frowned deeper and deeper and then heard "hey chickadee" she could see naruto standing at the waters edge and she swam over and said "hey naruto" then he said with innocence "why do you look sad?" kagome shook her head and said "nothing naruto, im clean now" and she used water and shielded herself from his eyes and made more mist as she changed and then walked back to camp.

Kagome felt cold some how, she felt weird strange like she was air. When she got back to camp she saw sasuke asleep and she went into the tent with mae and sat down, she brushed her hair and thought, and thought and then remembered what the Kazekage said to her 1 week before the attack

*flashback*

_Kagome walked into the kazekage's office bowed and said "you summoned me" the Kazekage nodded and said "Im offering you a husband. You 16__th__ birthday is in 1 month, you will be ready for marriage then, send word to me if you wish to go through with the marriage" kagome nodded, she was going to think about it. _

_*end of flashback*_

Kagome stared at the hole in the wall she had made and closed her eyes, her birthday was in a weeks time, she would go through with the marriage. Kagome opened the tent and saw sasuke laying there and then she whispered "im sorry, sasuke, but are destinys do not intercede, I have a destiny that I cant avoid, im to save the world, and your to rebuild your clan. Im sorry" and she walked back into the stone tent not knowing sasuke heard it all and a single tear slid down his face.

Kagome awoke and with mae and then she whispered something to mae and mae nodded and then sasuke and naruto woke up.

Kagome turned and said "we must hurry." The boys nodded and mae hopped onto kagomes back and they ran off.

When they arrived to the hidden leaf many people welcomed them. Kagome put on a fake smile and pretended to be happy.

Finally she was at her new house, mae had been taken to a nice family and mae gladly went. Kagome sat at home alone then she got her summons and tied a scroll to its back and then she said "take it to the Kazekage" the summons nodded and flew off when she heard his voice "whats the note say" she turned and her eyes locked with sasukes.

Kagome looked away and said "nothing." And he said "oh you can tell me. We told each other everything when we were young" kagome closed her eyes and said "but were older day now sasuke and im mad at you" he looked confused and said "for what" and she turned red eyes to him and yelled "FOR MAKING ME LOVE YOU" and she pushed him out of the house yelling insults until she slammed the door and ran to her room, and fell into a troubled sleep.

Kagome opened her tired eyes to her summoned dragon holding a scroll in her mouth. Kagome walked over and said "what do you got there girl" and she took the scroll and burned off the seal before opening it.

_Dear kagome, _

_Im so glad to hear you accepted my offer, your new fiancée will be there at your birthday party on Saturday, he will be wearing red and black robes, her will probably be in the back. Please don't be alarmed at his scar. _

_The Kazekage._

Kagome looked at her summons and said "that's that" and she looked out the window, and then her summons poofed away. Kagome then saw something in the scroll and shook it out and read what was on the envelope before opening it.

_To kagome: from your fiancée._

Kagome shrugged and opened the letter, a beautiful golden band fell out with a fire symbol on it. Kagome put it on her wedding ring finger and read the note.

_Hi I know you don't know me, I just want you to know I didn't know about this, my father set it up. The ring that came in this letter was worn by my mother, I hope you like it. Im instructed to tell you my name and a little but about me. _

_My name is zuko, prince zuko. im 17 and have black hair and golden eyes, the burn around my eye was given to me by my father. I have a temper and im known for it. I hope we will learn to love each other. _

_Zuko. _

Kagome smiled and whispered "zuko" and then grabbed a pencil and scratched something down face smiling the whole time then she summoned another dragon and gave it the letter and then whispered "take it to the Kazekage and tell him you have to give it to zuko personally, protect it." The dragon nodded grabbed the letter and flew off.

Kagome smiled at the ring and got dressed remembering he liked red gold and black she dressed in those colors, black spandex, red sleeveless shirt the edges gold. She put her hair in a low ponytail and didn't put on any makeup. She kept the ring on not caring if anyone saw it, she was engaged and didn't care if anyone looked.

The dragon that took the letters name was fire blade, the most dangerous dragon of all. And it was now in front of the Kazekage and then the Kazekage said "now fire bolt what do you have there" fire bolt dropped the letter and put a foot on it and said "zuko's eyes only my mistresses orders." The Kazekage nodded and said "very well, gaara can you go get zuko?" gaara pushed himself off the wall nodded slightly and walked out the room.

He came back with zuko about 15 minutes later, zuko was wearing a red robe with a red shirt under and the edges golden with red pants, barefoot. He then asked crossing his arms "what?" the dragon turned to him tilted its head and asked "are you zuko?" zuko nodded and the dragon picked the letter up flew over to him and dropped it in his hand and sat on his shoulder and said "my mistress seemed very happy with your letter, she put the ring on and wouldn't take it off, she loves it mostly because she loves fire." The dragon flew over to the Kazekage's desk and laid down closing its eyes.

Zuko looked at the letter it was sealed and said "for zuko only" zuko went over to the chair in the corner and opened it.

_Dear zuko,_

_Since you told me about yourself I feel as if I should tell you about me. First off I have black hair, and purple eyes that go red when I use my temper, im also known for that. I can bend fire, wind, earth, water and am a very strong opponent. I love the color black, red and gold, I prefer fire over most the elements, I used to be the kazekage's body guard and im a sword master, I have a birth mark that looks like a tattoo on my back of a wolf and dragon. And im looking forward to seeing you, I wont take off your mothers ring, ever. And my name is kagome higurashi – tashio_

_Kagome._

Zuko smiled and said "shes a fire bender, water bender, wind bender and a earth bender. Im glad." And the Kazekage said "shes a amazing girl she killed a army in one kaboom with lightning." Zuko nodded and walked out, the dragon just poofed. The Kazekage smiled and said "hes a lucky boy"

Kagome felt her dragon poof as she bought vegetables and almost missed the cashiers question and kagome then asked "can you repeat that sorry" the woman smiled and pointed to the ring and asked "who's the lucky boy?" kagome smiled and said "his name is zuko" the woman smiled and said "hes a lucky boy" kagome nodded smiled and walked out of the store after paying and going to her house when hinata saw her and asked "kagome do you want to go shopping?" kagome nodded and said "let me just drop these off at home." Hinata nodded and then noticed her ring and asked "I didn't know you were engaged?" kagome nodded and said "he promised to be at the party Saturday" hinata smiled and kagome dropped the groceries off at her house and the girls went shopping that's when kagome said "oh man I was going to go to the new teen club tonight." Hinata smiled and said "its ok I told the boys we were going shopping." Kagome sighed and said "you're a lifesaver hinata" hinata giggled and nodded and they went shopping for the party Saturday.

*SATURDAY*

Kagome finished showering and tied her hair up into a low ponytail, pulled on a red and gold kimono, put some red lipstick on, red eye shadow and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled and looked at the gold wedding ring and smiled she would meet him tonight, they had been sending letters back and forth the whole week.

Kagome smiled and heard the party downstairs and then she opened her room and then saw naruto waiting for her and then she nodded and he opened the door and announced "EVERYONE" everyone quieted down and turned to naruto and then he cleared his throat and said "the girl who this party is celebrated for the birthday girl KAGOME" kagome walked out onto the balcony and waved and everyone smiled and cheered and mae was there and she yelled "HAPPY BRITHDAY TO KAGOME" kagome smiled and grabbed a tree branch and flipped down into the party, she laughed when someone danced funny, that happened to be naruto.

Then she spotted someone in the back, someone in a red, and gold, someone with his head covered.

And so she maneuvered her way to the mysterious figure. As the song -

*think twice by EVE 6 – look up – think twice before you touch zuko's girl (katara)*

- blasted loudly.

Kagome asked the figure "you wouldn't happen to be zuko?" the figure looked up and kagome saw the scar, and she touched his face and smiled and said "well zuko, your just as I thought you'd be." And he asked "whats that?" and she smiled and said "handsome, smart looking. And afraid id run away after seeing your scar" he laughed and said "yep" and she smiled and said "dance with me, its my 16th birthday" he nodded and he took his hood off and she took him to the dance floor and he spun her around and then pulled her into him and held onto her waist. And she smiled and put her arms around his neck and swayed to the song *pretty girl* and then he spun her around.

All attention was on them. And when the song ended everyone clapped and then someone asked "is this him?" and she nodded and then everyone cheered knowing they were engaged, but a few certain people that were in the back were frowning, those people were, neji Huyga, sasuke uchiha and naruto uzamaki.

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled and put her hand over his. Then sasuke walked out and said with narrowed eyes "I challenge you for kagome" everyone froze and then he asked "are you challenging me to a amnikyi?" sasuke then asked "whats that?" zuko closed his golden eyes and said "a battle to the death" and sasuke frowned and said "no, im saying who wins gets kagome." Zuko turned angry gold eyes to him and said "shes not a prize to be gambled with." And sasuke smirked and said "are you chicken, weak, your being pathetic"

Zuko clenched his teeth and kagome stared at sasuke and then he whispered to kagome making sasuke jealous, "do you want me to?" kagome whispered to him "for your honor, show him what a fire bender can do. But be careful he bends to, he bends mostly water, but uses fire to, I was his sensei" zuko nodded and said "I accept." Everyone gasped and then zuko continued "on one condition, when the sun rises." Sasuke nodded and walked away.

Kagome rolled her eyes at sasuke and then everyone left after cleaning up, kagome was 16, zuko stayed with her, he had no place to go.

Kagome put a pillow on the couch and said "you can sleep here tonight" she picked up a blanket and warmed it before putting it down, then she saw his eyes were drawn to the ring and she said "as I said, I don't take it off." He smiled and nodded then asked "whats the demon of the world?" kagome frowned and said "I didn't know how you'd take it, its me, supposedly the person to save the world, was given demonic powers, im it so that's what they call me." He smiled and said "im glad it wasn't something bad. Im happy you have a destiny" and he sat down and he motioned for her to do the same, she sat next to him and he looked into her eyes and kagome felt hooked and then he whispered "im glad." Kagome smiled and said "for what" and he whispered "im glad for you" and she nodded closed her eyes and there lips met.

They broke apart to breath and she whispered "good night" and she walked down the hall. When she was gone zuko lay down and whispered "if her being my wife will always be like this, I don't mind."

Kagome looked out her window and saw sasuke in training ground seven and she saw him practicing water bending and lightning attacks. Kagome shook her head and whispered "I told you before sasuke, I know you heard me, cant you just give me up." And kagome closed the window and fell into a hazy sleep.

Sasuke kept practicing and finally fell asleep and one phrase went through his head over and over 'dose he love you the way I do. Breathing in lightning, tonight's for fighting, I feel the hurt so physical; think twice before you touch my girl.'

Sasuke looked to the house and whispered "I will win you kagome."

_Hi its me, to know what zuko looks like, go to google and type in *zuko from avatar the last airbender – with his hair down.* it should show you how he looks. And listen to think twice by EVE 6. one of the best songs ever. _

_Im out. _

_Nuttyginger1_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone im soooooooo sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with school and relationship troubles . I suck at relationships. So I've been writing sad stuff and nothing that matches this book . I need ideas. I want to know who you want to win. I need your ideas. Again im so sorry for not updating . my fault, ill try to more. I need ideas people!

:p


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko opened his eyes and yawned. It was well before dawn, then he smelled the most delicious smell ever. He walked into the kitchen to see kagome only in a large shirt cooking breakfast.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and she purred a little and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and he whispered "morning sunshine" kagome smiled and they kissed. Then she said "eat your breakfast warrior." And she walked down to her room.

Zuko sighed and started to eat.

When he finished he heard "ready?" and looked up to see his fiancée in a black tank top that showed her belly, some black spandex pants, barefoot, hair up in a high ponytail, sparkle lip gloss, and eyeliner bringing out her dark purple eyes.

He gasped at her and then stood and nodded and they walked out and toward the arena.

They made it there and the hokage stepped forward between Zuko and Sasuke. Kagome looked around, everyone was there in the stands. the hokage then said "I've been thinking about this and im allowing you to choose a helper in this battle. Zuko who do you choose?" Zuko spotted kagome and said "kagome" the hokage nodded and kagome flipped off the balcony and did back flips all the way down and landed on her hands twirled did a flip and landed perfectly.

Zuko smirked and Sasuke flipped his long hair and said "naruto" naruto yelled "YEA!" and jumped down. Kagome hissed, naruto was a fair opponent for her, but it didn't help that the fox inside him was a great enemy of hers.

The hokage then said "are you ready" kagome narrowed her purple eyes and nodded. Zuko threw off his cloak and nodded. Sasuke nodded and naruto nodded like a idiot.

The hokage threw his hand up and jumped back and fist met fist and claw met claw.

*to Kagomes fight*

Kagome did a back flip. Naruto had transformed, and it was almost a medium fight but not hard. Naruto appeared by her and hit her hard.

Kagome froze and turned to naruto and stumbled back and then her frown deepened. Suddenly the air around her started to swirl with dark energy and she yelled "YOU LITTLE TWERP!" and she opened her mouth fangs appeared, she closed her eyes then opened them, blood red cat eyes. Black claws sprouted from her fingernails, black stripes went onto her cheeks and a black crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

She then went down on all fours and moved much faster then lee. Naruto tried to spot her but kagome already kicked him under his chin sending him flying. She jumped up with him and kept hitting vital points all over his body then she grabbed a kunai and plunged it into his stomach and kicked him down to the ground and she landed softly.

The hokage called out winner for kagome.

*to zuko's and sasukes fight*

Neither holding back, both going full out, Sasuke and Zuko were in a fight to the death it felt like.

Zuko heard kagome growl and saw her transform barley missing being hit by Sasuke's chidori.

Zuko then pulled out his swords and started to fight Sasuke and it was starting to get harder for Sasuke.

Then sasuke screamed as zuko dropped his swords and fire daggers appeared and started cutting sasuke. But then sasuke did something that was un thinkable.

He saw kagome standing there and shot a bolt of lightning at her. Zuko saw this and jumped in front of it, and he started to scream as he fell.

Kagome ran to the body of zuko and shook him then she froze. And her hands clenched and she said with disdain "your dead" she turned around eyes red and claws ready and fangs bared.

She looked at sasuke and roared in angry her claws were itching to kill him. Then she yelled "NO HOLDING BACK!" and her eyes went all red, her mouth widened as the fangs grew longer, clothes tore, hair fell out and went wild. And a bunch of voices came from her mouth "we'll kill u." and she charged, she wasn't even visible.

Suddenly sasuke flew into a wall, and was kicked up and thrown around and then she appeared and she stabbed him threw with a dull kunai.

Kagome did a back flip and kicked sasuke as hard as possible. Then Anbu tried to reinforce her, but she just attacked them.

Kagome hit sasuke so hard and he hit the wall.

Zuko opened his eyes grabbed kagome and kagome threw a smoke bomb down and they disappeared.

Zuko ran and then gaara appeared by kagome, temari on zuko's other side, and kankoro behind them. They ran and ran. Gaara made his eye and looked back.

They kept running till they saw the ocean and a huge ship with the fire symbol on it. Kagome then looked to her friends when they stopped. Gaara hugged her, they had been friends for ever and they hugged and kagome shed a tear.

Temari then hugged her and was sobbing with so much emotion. Kankoro smiled and the knuckle touched and then hugged.

Zuko bowed and then tugged on kagome's hand. Kagome stared into her friends eyes and knew deep in her heart. This was the last time she'd ever see them…

Kagome had tears falling as she said "ill miss you" gaara then said "you must hurry, they will be tracking you" kagome nodded and ran inside the ship with zuko. Gaara then whispered as it closed and he saw her tears. "Goodbye….I will miss you" and a few tears fell down his face.

Kagome was hurried with zuko and a man in huge robes came and zuko yelled "get this ship going now!" and the man nodded and ran off.

The ship started with a lurch and zuko pulled kagome into a room and he closed the door.

He turned to her then said "you're safe. Thank you for trying to save me" kagome nodded and looked at the room. King sized bed covered in red and gold blankets a black fire symbol on it.

Candles in the corner, a bathroom, and a closet, and she saw many gowns for her.

Kagome then said "they will try to stop this ship." Zuko then said with emotion "they won't succeed. My ship has endured more then you would know." Kagome nodded and said "I see" then she saw her clothes were in ribbons and she said "I must change" so she grabbed some woman fighting gear from the closet and rushed into the bathroom.

Zuko sat onto the bed and put his head in his hands and sighed. He had enough enemies, the Avatar and all, now he has ninjas after him, probably thinking he possessed kagome and want her back.

Zuko sighed and then he turned to the sound of a door opening and there was kagome, in a black tank top with the black fire symbol on the back, black skirt with a slit up the middle and fishnet stockings. Barefoot and hair up in a high ponytail using a special princess metal holder, she was frowning and looked blank.

Zuko sighed and said "come, I'll tell you about everything" zuko then told her everything. About the Avatar about what happened to him. About how much he was sulking and how much everything was going wrong, until he met her.

Kagome knew what her fiancée wanted. It wasn't a big surprise; after all she had the eyes. The eyes of a demon. So kagome looked into her fiancées eyes and said this "I shall help you with your quest. I will find this avatar, and we both shall restore your honor so we can be happy"

Zuko was shocked at first but nodded and then she looked out the window and said "you should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day." He nodded and lay down and she snapped her fingers and all the fire went out, the room was then light by moonlight.

Kagome then started to sing, sing her most deadly melody, the melody that can kill you.

_Come Little Children_

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Magic

Follow Sweet Children

I'll Show Thee The Way

Through All The Pain And

The Sorrows

Weep Not Poor Children

For Life Is This Way

Murdering Beauty And

Passions

Hush Now Dear Children

It Must Be This Way

Too Weary Of Life And

Deceptions

Rest Now My Children

For Soon We'll Away

into The Calm And

The Quiet

Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadows.

Her dragon flew off and kagome turned her head to look at zuko her hair flipping with her, her eyes gleamed red and she closed the shutters and slipped into the bed.

The dragons name was shadow. She was the deadliest dragon, for dragon had abilities.

Shadow zoomed in the skies; she was seeking the small group for her mistress. Shadow fallowed kagome's sweet singing voice as it was carried on the wind.

Then shadow saw a small fire, with a girl in blue, a boy in blue, a girl in green, and a boy in yellow and orange.

Shadow knew her accomplishment and she landed softly on the ground. Kagome's voice carried to them, it was so sweet, and it sounded so nice. But the boy in orange and yellow started to spin his staff making a air pocket so they couldn't hear the sweet music.

The boy in blue then said "what are you doing aang, it's a pretty song." Aang then shook his head and said "this song is pretty, but it can kill you." The girl in blue spoke up "what do you mean aang?" aang looked to the girl in blue and said "I mean katara that this song was cast by something I thought never existed. The monks told me about it." The girl in green then said "tell us twinkle toes" aang sat down and shook his head and said "well I thought it was just legend but I know its not. Well apparently years ago way deep, deep in japan a woman was considered the most evil thing in the world. She was beaten and thrown around. But 1 man decided he loved her, so he bedded her, but he didn't stick around the villagers took him in the night and hung him. The woman woke up and saw her beloved wasn't there, she found a note saying "I shall never see you again" she basked in her anger and then she found out she was pregnant. Months later she had the child and hid it away. The villagers then found the woman and killed her. The child was never found. Legend says, the woman was a bunch of demons combined and it passed on to her child. The song of death was then created, it started along time ago. The woman created it but after the woman was dead. We heard it years later, everyone was spooked thinking she came to haunt the killers but it wasn't the case. Everyone searched for the child. The avatar was sentenced to when or if he ever found her, he should kill her. For the very first avatar was the one that loved her, and to repay the first avatars pain, the current avatar must kill her"

Then the girl in green said "so basically twinkle toes. You're a dad" avatar sighed and nodded "basically my former self was the father" the boy in blue then said "so this is her song?" aang nodded and said "but this is what strikes me as odd. This song searches you out. And the child can use a animals eyes." Katara shivered "so where being watched" aang nodded and then spotted the dragon and the dragon jumped into the open and its eyes bled red and a form appeared above it, it was a hologram, and it was cloaked. The voice was also scrambled so they didn't know if it was male or female but it said this "you are smart young one. Yes I am the one. But you shall not kill me. For I shall kill you for harming my fiancée" and it disappeared along with the dragon.


	6. Chapter 7 AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey everyone im sorry I havent updated my stories. But its summer! And school's coming up :) but yea. So I have a deal if you want me to update I need a few things from you first my update schedule and secondly I need some inspiration pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee I have a bit of writers block. Also can anyone tell me if im a good writer? I think I suck and its not a good feeling...

ok here is my update schedule

10-15 reviews – 5 weeks.

15-25 reviews – 4 weeks.

25-30 reviews -3 weeks.

30-50 reviews -1-2 weeks!

Ok I hope this works for everyone. So peace out all, and im now taking requests on pairings ^_^

Nuttyginger1


	7. Chapter 7 ending

_Im soooo sorry about the delay! but im writing this next chapter hope you like it! _

_..._

Morning came swiftly and Zuko awoke to see his Fiancee in her normal attire when he woke up earlier yesterday.

She turned and walked over to him and greeted him with a kiss and then she said "I have a plan" he then said "What?" Kagome then walked over to the window and said "Last night I Located the Avatar. I having all the elements had to choose one, Fire. They wont know what hit them, but I will pretend to be wounded by the fire nation, they will heal me and probably let me in the group from what I saw through my dragons eyes. And in the middle of a battle my trust will change. I might not get to see you often Zuko, but I while try as hard as I can."

Zuko was surprised, because she wasn't kidding when she wanted them to be happy. So he smiled and pulled her into a loving kiss.

She smiled then spoke "i have to go, where close to them, I love you Zuko." He a little shocked but said "I love you Kagome." Kagome smiled then whispered "Wish me luck" Zuko kissed her before whispering "Good luck" and with that she jumped out of the window and flew over to a clearing.

Kagome watched the ship leave and then she produced a knife from a pocket that was attached to her thigh, another dagger was on her arm, on her back was a bow, and two swords like Zuko's, on her ankle was a pouch, and on her elbow was another pouch, on her hip was what looked like a flute but inside the pouches had poison darts which she blew from the flute object.

Then she flipped the knife before driving into her arms and legs, and finally slashing lightly on her stomach.

After that she cleaned the knife quickly and sensed the people she was looking for so she screamed and fell to the ground, making her eyes look glazed.

Just as she predicted they ran to her as fast as they could. She heard the girl named Katara yell "She's wounded badly!" Kagome felt herself being lifted and carried.

Her wounds where patched up and so she opened her eyes to reveal her purple orbs, inside she was smirking with victory, but outside she hissed in pain.

Katara then asked "Are you ok? How did you get wounded?" Kagome then said pretending to be shaken "i-im fine. I was just c-collecting Herbs, t-they came out of n-nowhere and a-attacked me." Sakka then asked "Fire nation?"

Kagome then whispered like she was thinking "i dont think so, im fire...i dont understand...i think it was because I insulted the Princess..."

Sakka then said "Your fire!" Kagome nodded and then Katara said "Since we saved you maybe you could join us and Teach Aang Fire bending." Kagome looked to Aang and suddenly gripped her head in real anger for a picture of Sasuke flashed across her mind.

But Kagome shook her head and nodded. Then she felt eyes on her and turned to Toph, she stared into Tophs eyes and then she spoke "What are you looking at." Toph then said "im blind but you seem so powerful..." Kagome nodded and said "I was a prodigy, I learned much."

Aang was staring at her, he couldn't shake the feeling this girl couldn't be trusted. Kagome took a deep breath scenting them all, then she said "Aang, your worried" Aang looked taken back and asked "Uh why do you say that?" Kagome shrugged it off and said "no reason."

Sakka asked "How do you know are names? We have never seen or heard of you before" Kagome then said "All of fire nation knows of you" they all seemed to accept that answer then Katara asked "Whats your name?" Kagome hesitated with her last name so she said "Kagome, just kagome."

they all seemed to accept that as well. Then suddenly Kagome ripped off the bandages and revealed healed skin.

Everyone gasped at it, and she said "its nothing, just something I was born with. Shouldn't we be going and going to teach you Fire bending Aang" He felt red flags go up when he saw into her purple eyes, and the healing skin but shook it off and nodded.

**So for the next 8 weeks Kagome trained Aang and snuck away to her Fiancee to give him information and to see him. The Ninja's where still tracking her, and she was helping Aang's team for now, building there trust. Slowly she became really good friends with Katara...but she quickly cut the ties as fast she could by ignoring Katara more. So now they stood in front of Zuko and his team.**

Kagome then looked into Zuko's eyes and he nodded. So she pivoted and was by his side. Katara Gasped, Toph narrowed her eyes, Sakka looked shocked, and Aang tightened his hands on his staff.

Katara then asked "Kagome what are you doing?" Kagome's gaze hardened and she felt Zuko put a arm around her waist and she finally decided to come clean so she said "Katara, I was never on your side. Those wounds I had along time ago I inflicted so you would find me. It was a trap and you all fell in nicely, I will help restore my Fiancee's honor."

Aang then dropped hi staff and his eyes widened and he whispered "your, your the one that sang that night! You sent the dragon to us!" Kagome clapped and said "Good little avatar. And you want to know something, there's reason Avatar's dont have children. For if they have a child these children obtain all of the elements, all of them, even some that the Avatar doesn't obtain."

Zuko's hold tightened and she spoke "Im sorry to you all" then she lifted her hand and suddenly Katara, Toph, and Sakka where pulled into arms with daggers to there throats.

Kagome then said "Aang come with us, and I wont kill your friends." Aang froze but Katara yelled "Dont do it Aang! Dont!" but he said "Im sorry I have to. Alright i'll come with you" Aang walked forward and Kagome walked forward and put Hand cuffs on his wrists and she said "These are my own creations, they stop bending, and only a finger print can unlock them."

Aang narrowed his eyes but let the soldiers take him onto the ship and with that Kagome clamped on similar shackles to Tophs, and Katara's wrists, she even shackled Sakka though he didn't need it.

They where then put in a cell. Kagome hissed a them and suddenly a dragon flew in and she said "Here's some company" her laughter was heard down the hall way.

The dragon stared at them and then it opened its mouth in a yawn and fell asleep.

Kagome then changed back into her Fire Nation clothing and asked "Whats your father going to do with them?" Zuko then said "I dont know they started a rebellion so they might get the worst punishment" Kagome was about to yell her Disdain when the ship lurched and a boy yelled "WHERES KAGOME!" Kagome then cursed and whispered "Naruto"

She ran onto deck to see Tusnade standing there, Sasuke and Naruto at her sides, then Neji and Sakura at the other sides. basicly all of Rookie 9 was there!

Kagome flipped her hair and asked "what are you doing here?" Tusnade then said "Come to take you back of course Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened and then narrowed and she yelled "I dont want to go back!" Sasuke stepped forward and then Kagome had a gut wrenching feeling.

Tusnade then said "Wake up Kagome! The Kazekage put a spell on you! You and Zuko! Awake!" Kagome felt that same bad headache and gripped her head, Zuko fallowed.

Then a giant explosion happened and there stood Kagome, Eyes wide shaking. Zuko was in the same condition.

They stared at each other for a moment before her lips trembled and she turned and ran into Sasuke's open arms crying her eyes out. She whimpered and clung to Sasuke as he cooed in her ear. Kagome wouldn't stop crying.

Once she did she turned and walked over to Zuko and placed the fire ring in his hand and whispered "im sorry but where not meant to be." a woman appeared.

Her hair up and she whispered "Zuko..." he nodded to kagome and ran to the woman hugging her and whispering "I love you may im so sorry" she held him and cried.

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sakka where then released. Kagome smiled sadly at them before saying "Im sorry I never realized I was put under a spell." Katara shrugged and said "No biggy." 

they vanished on Appa. Kagome then turned to sasuke her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she whispered "will you ever forgive me?" he then said "how could I not forgive the woman who healed all my wounds, trained me until I was strong enough to take down Itachi, and love with all my heart?"

She smiled and they kissed passionately.

_(future)_

_Kagome smiled holding hands with Sasuke as they kissed. Her dress was pure white and had long sleeves. He was dressed in a tux as Tusnade said "congratulations. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!"_

_(more future)_

_Kagome held a baby boy in her lap, her belly swelled with another child._

_Sasuke smiled and kissed her before picking up the boy and said "your gonna be a strong one aren't you Souka" the boy giggled and held onto his father and kagome smiled lovingly._

_Yes this is where her life belonged. This is where she was meant to be. She hoped Zuko also was this happy...but if he wasn't she couldn't, wouldn't go after him. She was so happy where she was, nothing could make it better._

_Then she felt it and said "Um Sasuke I think we need Souka to go to Hinata now. The next one's coming" she held her belly and Sasuke was gone and back within seconds._

_Kagome smiled and knew now, everything could get better._

_Then the pain hit and she yelled "Sasuke this is all your fault you stupid boy!" he just laughed as she squeezed his hand..._

_**IM SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry, but hey got the update. I ended it yes T.T I sorry but I had to! **_

_**I wrote this when I was sick T.T so be happy please! No flames please. And School started a week ago wahhhhhhhhh! Well got to go now. Hope to get more stories out there. Please if you have any ideas to help me feel free to leave a msg.**_

_**Im outta here!**_

_**Nuttyginger1**_


End file.
